


Hocus pocus

by Theonetruegod



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Character Death, Child Death, F/M, Femdom, Implied Sexual Content, Strong Female Characters, Threats of Violence, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonetruegod/pseuds/Theonetruegod
Summary: what if max and dani switch roles? what if binx and allison switch? let's find out my dear friends.the concept belongs to my baby sister
Relationships: Thackery Binx/Dani Dennison





	Hocus pocus

(Salem village - 1693)  
Outside allison bedroom window a loud sound passed by. She awoke from her asleep. She looked to her side did find her little sister, emily.

She rushed outside calling for Emily. She turned her head to see her neighbor, Elijah. He seem to be in a trance. She called to him. She shook until him came out of it. 

"Hast thou seen my sister Emily?" She asked.

"Nay" he replied. But he pointed to the woods. She could see purple smoke above the trees. "But look. They conjure".

All she could think was oh, god the woods. She called for emily, again.

Fear in Elijah voice "she's done for". She took hold of him.

"Not yet. You wake my father. Summon the elders. Go!" She screamed in his face. She let him go. He went running to her house. She rushed to the woods. She fall down several hills and wade through shallow creeks get to the Sanderson house.

(Sanderson house)  
Sarah led Emily into the house. Allison looks in the window and sees emily surrounded by the Sanderson sisters. All the woman were looking past their prime long time ago. Her sister spots her and sits up. The sister turn to the window but she ducks out of sight. Sarah and and Mary check at the door to look for her. Winferd opens up a window good thing she doesn't look down. She complains about the sun and calls back her sisters. The come like obedient dogs. 

Winferd tries to awake her book. Talking to thing like it's a baby. She calls for Mary to help her with the potion. Mary whines that sarah isnt helping. Sarah and Winferd both agree she did her job by bringing the child. During making the potion. Mary and sarah start throwing toes at each other. They act like bunch of childern. Winferd makes them stop. 

A bit later mary smells allison. But Winferd ignores because they have Emily. Winferd gathers them around the cauldron. They bite their tongues and sits them into the cauldron. The potion. Sarah congratulate Winferd for well done job. Winferd gathers some potion. She tries to make Emily drinks.

Allison steps in. She gets the witches attention from emily. She able to not be caught by the witches and pour out the potion. She tries reach for her sister. Only to be hit by a blast of electricity and she drops to the ground. Mary get her sisters attention. Points to emily. She somehow ingested the potion. They go to her and suck out her life force. Emily turns old and dies. Awhile the sisters turn young and beautiful. They gave each other compliments. It was not enough Winferd. Allison had enough she called them hags. She also stated there wasn't enough childern in world to make them young and beautiful. 

The sister didnt like that one bit. Mary and sarah gave ideas to how to cook allison. Winferd disagreed to their ideas. She called for her books. She decided to turn her into a black cat that would live forever. They were laughing at allison new state. Until knocking and shouting came from the door. Winferd tries convince the mob that they are just three kind old spinster ladies. Awhile mary covers emily with a shawl. But sarah foolish yells they been sucking lives out of childern. Winferd starts choking her sister. 

(Time lapse)  
(The villagers now have the sisters out by a tree. The sisters have a nooses around their necks, and are standing on barrels.) Mr. Binx tries to get Winfer to state what she did to allison. She jokes how a cat got her tongue. Winferd orders her sisters to sing. 

Everyone covers their ears as the sister sing. But elijah could not cover his ears. As he was holding the books he throws it to Winferd barrel. The book opens to a page. She smirks "Fools! All of you! My ungodly book speaks to you. On all Hallow's Eve when the moon is round, a virgin shall summon us from under the ground. Oh, we shall be back. And lives of all the children shall be mine". 

Mr binx gives the single and the barrels that the sisters are standing on are kicked out from under them. Allison, now a cat, goes over to her father and runs against his leg. He kick her away and calls her a beast. She scrapes off. As Mr Binx takes Mrs binx home. 

(Salem, Massachusetts - 1993)  
(Classroom)   
Students listen to the story their teacher was telling them. She tells them a black cat still guards the old Sanderson house. Warning off who might bring back the witches. Dani didnt believe the story. She even stated herself outloud to the class. She had the salem witch trials on the tip of her tongue. Or how did they know that allison turned into a cat. 

But instead she stated Halloween was made up by candy factors. Only for her crush to embarrass her in class. Pulling out information Dani all ready knew. That halloween is based on the ancient feast called all Hallow's Eve. It's the one night of the year where spirits of the dead can return to earth. The teacher thanked thackary. Dani takes a deep breath and stands up. She walks to Thackary and hands him a note. The bell rings.

(School Yard)   
Dani is on her bike. When she spots Thackary. She heads to him. She introduces herself to him. She apologizes for handing the note to him in class. She admits she just moved here, last week. She whines about halloween. How the Sanderson sisters story is a bunch of hocus pocus. Even on halloween. He hands her a note before leaving. She is blushing. She waits until he is gone before she opens note. Her heart breaks when she sees her name and her phone number.

(Cemetery)  
While riding through the cemetery. She rans into two high school boys. They asked her questions like who she is or where she was from. They introduce themselves as Jay and ICE (Ernie). They ask for money or cigarettes. But she has either. She makes comment about Ernie needs breath through his nose. Jay laughs at the joke until he sees her cross trainers. He and ICE grabbed her and take her shoes. She rides off with no shoes. As the two boys wave goodbye to her. Anger at the boys but wondering how the shoes would fit them.

(Dani's house)   
Her parents are unpacking when she storms into the house and past them. They asked about school. She tells them it sucked. Her father get onto her. Her mother points out she is not wearing shoes. Her fathers its probably form of rebellion. She storms into her room. Hating how her parents took away from her old life and friends. 

Then she starts thinking about thackary. She cuddles a pillow. Then her little brother, max burst out of her closet. "Boo!" he screams. He jumps around the room and laughing at he scared her. She keeps yelling at him to stop and get out of her room. He jumps onto her bed and making sounds that she making earlier. When she was thinking of Thackary. She yells at him how their parents told him to stay out of her room. 

He whines and tells her. That she has to take him trick or treating. He states that their parent are going to a party at Town Hall. But she ignores him. He tells her that he doesn't know this place well enough without getting or he would go by himself. Or the fact that there is a full moon tonight. That a weirdo might grab him. But she still ignores. Max just pouts and then he screams for their mother.

(Time lapse)  
Max is in his witch costume bounding down the stairs. Jumping into their fathers waiting arms. Their father pretends to be scared of max then slowly starts kissing all over Max's face. Moments like these Dani feel as though Max is their favorite child. Her father looks at her. "What are you supposed to be?" "I am a cat" she replies. All she did was draw a nose and whiskers on her face. And put on cat ears. Her dad smiled, "you finally got your Halloween spirit back". She just nodded at him. Her mother came around the corner. She had her camera. She took their photo.

(Time lapse)   
(Salem common)   
Dani been following around her brother from one house to the next. Wishing each house was the last. Then she spotted She spotted Jay and ICE with their gang harassing a bunch of kids. She tried to get Max take another direction. But he want stairght to the boys. Jay tries to make Max give up his candy. But Max is sassy child, so instead he bad mouths. He wonders why his sister isnt alreadly fighting these bullies. It was her thing to fight bullies. He also notice the one called Jay is wearing his sisters shoes. 

He points out his sister to the boys. They call her over by calling her Hollywood. They mock her and their matching costumes. She gets annoyed at both the boys and Max. She shoves her candy in ICE chest. She drags Max away from the scene. 

At the next house Dani and Max starts to argue. Over her not standing up to the boys like old Dani would. She telling him to get his candy and get out of her life. Max tears up and runs of the porch. Then he rans farther away. She gets looks from the lady handing out candy and other trick or treaters. 

She chases after her baby brother. She later finds him. Laying and crying into a pile of hay. "Max, I'm sorry. It's just that I hate this place. I miss all my friends. I wanna go home". He mumbles, "Well this is your home now, so get use to it". She nods to it "Yeah. Give me one more chance?".

He looks at her. "Why should I?" She smiles, "Cause I'm your big sister". Max laughs and they hug. Dani looks up to the sky. "Whoa, did you check that out". Her brother gives her a strange look. "What?" He asked. "Something just flew across th moon" She replies. Max looks up and Dani jumps at him and scares him a bit. They both laugh. Max and Dani get up to finish trick and treating. The next place was a mansion. They both went to the door and then enter the house. 

(Inside the mansion foyer)   
They spot a cauldron full of candy and go over to it. Then Dani is called to. She looks up and sees Thackary. He was coming down the stairs wearing a Victorian suit and wig. Dani mumbled Thackary getting a smirk from her brother. He question about their costume. Max answering how their parent made her take him. It was a last minute rush costume. 

He offers cider to them. Only dani taking the offer. He tells them about the Sanderson sister museum. Dani convinces Thackary to take them. When he changes his clothes. She convinces Max by agreeing going as peter pan and Wendy next halloween. 

(Sanderson cottage)  
Inside the cottage. Max is being carried by Thackary to be safe. Until find a light source. Dani finds a lighter. She uses to find the light switch. The lights are turned on. Thackary sets Max down. The original cauldron was in front of them. The beds were upstairs. The book was in a display case. Dani goes to the black flame candle. 

She reads the sign outloud "Black Flame Candle. Made from the fat of a hangman legend says that on a full moon it will raise the spirits of the dead when lit by a virgin on halloween night". She pulls out the lighter. "So let's light the sucker and meet the old broads". She points the lighter to Thackary. "Wanna do the honors?". 

Thackary nods head no. Dani goes to light the candle, but is attecked by a black cat. She manages to throw the cat off and stand up. Both the boys are spook and want to leave. Dani is annoyed and lights the candle. The flame of the candle turns black. 

Suddenly the fake flames of the chandelier pop. The floor boards under their feet begin to move as a green light shines from below. Suddenly it stops. All the candles in the house light themselves. The fire under the cauldron comes op and knocks the kids back. The kids hide as voices can be heard from outside. Max his behind the counter. Suddenly the doors burst open and the Sanderson sister enters. 

The sister are enjoyed to be back. Mary admits she smells childern. The smell leads them to poor old Max behind the counter. They corner the frighten boy. They drag him to the chair that emily deid on. Max lies says that he was the one to bring them back. He also tells them it is 1993. They been gone for 300 years. Max tries to escape but he cant. Sarah pinches at the small boys cheeks inappropriately. Dani snarls at the act. Mary and sarah pick up the small boy to drop into the cauldron. Dani steps in to save her brother. Winferd hits Dani with a jolt of energy that holds her to the wall. Max yells for Dani. Max rushed over and hits Winferd with his candy bag. She goes down. Dani is released. The cat before attacks Winferd.

During all that Thackary comes behind mary hits her with a frying pan twice. Knocking her down. Then he picks up Max rushing both of them out. Dani climbs up and she gets the witches attention. She pretends she is calling for the burning rain of death. She uses the lighter on the sprinklers. They go off. the sister rush to safe spot in the house. She jumps off.

She slips and lays on her butt. The cat gets her attention by jumping into her lap and clawing at her. The cat tells her the book. Dani is spooked. It claws at her again and repeats the order. It jumps off her lap and out the door. She does what the cat told her to do. With the book she rushes out. She hears cries of Winferd following her for the book. 

Then Winferd realizes the little black cat tricked them. The burning rain of death was just water. They rush outside to follow the childern only to be stop by a black river. Sarah tries test by stepping in. Only to be shove by her sisters into the river. The river reveals to be road. They head in the direction the kids went, but they stop and scream in horror as a fire truck comes towards them. They run and hide. 

(Salem cemetery)  
The cats wants them enter the graveyard. The two boys are wary of the graveyard. The cat explains that its hollow ground the witches cant set foot here. Both boys are spooked. The cat enters. Soon they followed. The cats ends at a gravestone. The gravestone read here lies William Butcherson. The cat tell the story of William. He was Winferd lover, but she found him sporting with her sister sarah, so she poisoned him and sewed his mouth shut with dull needle. So he couldn't tell her sercet, even in death. Winferd always was jealous type. Thackary realizes that the cat was allison. 

(Sanderson cottage)  
The firemen leave complaining about Halloween. Not noticing the three woman behind the muesum sign. Winferd points out things on the firemen proving that they are witch hunters. Mary is scared. Sarah tranced by a spider. Then she eats it. Winferd remains her sisters that the magic in the candle only brought them back for one night. They need to get the book and suck the life force of childern before night is up. She drags both them get their brooms to fly out to find the children.

(Cemetery)  
Allison brought the trio to her sister grace. She admits that she waited at the house for three hundred years for some airhead virgin to light the candle. Dani is annoyed by the airhead comment. Allison get onto tharacky for opening up the book. Dani take the book from Thackary. She throws to the ground. She tries to burn it with the lighter, but the flames are repelled. Allison states that it is protected by magic.

The witches appear above them. The witches are laughing and mocking the young group. Sarah get to close to max. Smiling at the young boy. "Brave little virgin who lit the candle. I'll be thy friend. Dani takes a tree branch smacks the witch away from her brother. Thackary grabs max holding the boy close to him.

Winferd calls for her book. But allison stops the books from leaving the ground. Winferd mocks allison for her being still alive. How she won't save them like she didnt save her sister. Allison tells dani to get the book. She jumps off the book. As Dani picked it up. She tells them to run. Even If witches something else. The start running when Winferd starts casting a spell that makes the ground shake. William is brought back from the dead. Winferd sends off to chase after the kids. 

Allison makes the boys slide into the crypt. Dani is grabbed by william but she shakes him off and grabs the tree branch by her and pulls it back. She let's go, and it hits william in the face. Knocking his head clear off his body. But he was still able to move. She is spooked but she takes the chance slide into the crypt. 

(Salem crypt)   
Inside the crypt. It's dark and gloomy. She can see body parts laying around. Allison tells them that crypt leads into the sewer. Allison leads them through the tunnel. Thackary is carrying Max. So he can cover his eyes. 

(Cemetery)  
Winferd curses Allison Binx. She shrieks annoyance when Billy is trying to put back in his head. She yells at him to follow the kids and find them. Bring back her book.

(Cemetery gate)   
The witches land in front of the gate. Winferd orders mary sniff them out. But she can not. Winferd decided they gather childern. Sarah and Winferd get ready to fly out but Mary stops them. She makes form a calming circle as they think of their favorite things. 

When they break the calming circle. They are spooked by a bus when it pulls up to them. When the door opens and reveals a man inside. The man explains how the bus works. They state they want children. He makes a adult joke They get on. He compliments each lady as they pass him.

(Sewers)  
Billy is wandering around looking for the kids. He can hear them in the distance.

(Another sewer)   
The kids reached the manhole that leads to the surface. "Up the ladder. Come on. Careful" allison orders Dani. She jumps onto her shoulders. Dani climbs the ladder with allison. 

(Bus)  
Sarah is now sitting in the Drivers lap and steering the bus. The driver flirts with sarah. 

(Street)  
The manhole cover moves and Dani lifted it out of the way enough for allison to hop out into the road. But dani looks up in time to see the bus coming. She calls for allison to be careful. Dani ducks back under the manhole, but allison cant get out of the way fast enough and she gets run over. 

(Bus)  
The hit makes the driver comment about speed bumps 

(Sewer)  
The children call for allison 

(Bus)  
Sarah plays with honk button.

(Street)  
Dani, max and Thackary climb up and see that allison has been squished flat. Max cries and covers his face in Thackary stomach. Dani blames herself for Allison death. Thackary tries sooth the siblings. Only then for allison body to inflate until she was back to normal. She was alive. The children were suprised. Allison remains them she can not die. She gets max to giggle and smile at her. Then she tells them to follow her.

(Bus)  
Mary screams to stop the bus. The driver and Sarah slam on the breaks and look see what's wrong with mary. Mary tells Winferd she smells childern. Winferd is thrilled by the news. Sarah leaves the drivers lap. The drivers to persuade Sarah to give her information to him. But she refuses and states that it take till the morning. Winferd agrees and witches off the bus. The driver calling her name and closing door. Before he drives away. 

(Street)  
The sister look around at all the kids running around in costumes. All the sisters see is hobgoblins. They dont realize that they are just childern dressed up. Mary is confused. Winferd is annoyed and anger at her sister. Then they hear a wicked laugh. They turn to the laugh to see a middle age man dressed as satan. They rush to him. When they get to him. They bow and call him master. The man is suprised and delighted by their suppose costumes. The man invites them into his house. The other two sisters enter. Before Winferd enters she scares a group of trick or treaters away. 

(Salem common)  
The gang finds a cop. They go to him and explains the events of the night. The cop lectures them for trying to pull a prank on a cop. Dani tries to explain herself again. But the cop won't listen to her. He tells them to go away before he takes them in and call their parents. The frightened group rush off. When the group is out of view. The cop laughs. His date appears existing a liquor store. He explains to her that a bunch of kids thought he was real cop and tried to pull a prank on him. The date laughs. 

(Street)  
Billy has now made it to the manhole, but as he tries to climb out the Eddie, the fake cop rides over the hole cover severing Billy's fingers from his hand. Billy gives a muffled scream of pain. 

(Satan's house)  
Satan introduces his wife to the witches. The wife is not impressed she goes upstairs. 

(Outsides Satan's house)  
Three little girls dressed as the Sanderson sisters run up to where the real sister have left their brooms. The girls decided to take the brooms. They get on the brooms and fly away. 

(Satan's house)  
Winferd tries to get Satan to talk about the book. But instead he hands each of them a candy bar. She decides to enter the kitchen. She decides it's a torture chamber. Mary is enjoying snacking on chips and watching tv. Sarah has convinced Satan to dance with her. The wife comes down the stair and sees her huesband dancing with sarah. She first orders them to leave. She also hands them more candy. When that doesn't work. She has Ralph, the dog chase them out.

(Outside Satans House)  
The witches find that their brooms are missing. Winferd also tells her sisters that the man they just meet was not satan. Thanks to that she has figured out that the creatures that they been seeing were children the entire time. 

(Town hall)  
The group spilt apart to make easier to find the parents. Dani and Thackary finds Danis mom dressed as Madonna. She embarrassed dani and compliments Thackary. Then she notices there is no max she starts freaking out. Questioning Dani where is her baby boy. Dani tries to calm her mom by stating Max is fine he is with allison looking for dad. She tries to explain the events of the night but her mom is not listening. 

Her mom tells her to be quiet. That they are going to find her dad and Max. That Dani is in big trouble tonight. She also question who is allison. Thackary and Dani again tries to explains. Danis mom tells the to be quiet. She yells at the crowd to move it. She grabs both of the teens wrist. She starts marching where she last saw her huesband. 

With max, he had found his father. His father is worried why Max is here. He question where is Dani. Why does max have a cat? Did max have to much candy? Did max or dani get hurt? He checks max over. He picks up his son. Glaring at any alduts that look and get near his baby boy. He is not listening to Max answers. He is panicking but one thing is for sure. If his daughter is fine. She is in big trouble. 

Just then his wife appears holding the wirst of a perfectly fine Dani and Thackary. When the Mom spots Max. She let's go of Dani and Thackary. She walks over and takes Max out of the dads arms. She is hugging and kissing her baby. After calming down. She questions the teens. For the third time Dani tries to explain the events of the night. Neither parent believes her. Not even when Max agrees with her story. 

Dani spots the witches in the corner of her eye. She doesn't say word to group. Rush to the stage. She jumps onto the stage. She takes the mike from the singer and pushing him onto his ass. The music stops. The crowd is staring at her. She can see her parents disappointment on their faces. Her brother and friends trying to stop them from stopping her. She gathers her old courage. Then she speaks up, "Your kids are in danger". The crowed is shocked and worried. Her dad is annoyed. 

She continues, "300 years ago the Sanderson sisters bewitched people now they've returned from their grave". The crowd laughs at her. "Hey guys, I'm serious it's not a joke! I know this sounds dumb. But they're here tonight. They're right over there!" She points to the Sanderson sisters. The lights flash onto the witches. The crowed gasp in horror. But Winferd is not worried she already came up with plan to deal with the alduts. 

She thanks dani and starts to sing I put a spell on you. Her sisters join her. The crowd is convinced it was all an act. Dani and group tries get alduts not to listen but it's too late they are already under the spell. Dani and the group are chased out by Billy. But they lose in the crowed of trance alduts. 

(Alley)  
The kids run down the alley with the witches in pursuit. Dani kicks over some trash cans in frustration. She anger over her parents not listening. She is anger over fact thanks to her the alduts of salem are useless against the witches. Thackary tries to calm her. But instead calming down. She yells at him to be a man and take her brother far away from here. To keep himself. Awhile she solves this herself. Both boys are annoyed by this. They refuse to leave her. 

They hear witches coming. They duck behind random trash in the alley. Mary leading the group. Her nose sniffing out the childern. She cant smell anything expect scrud. Winferd is pissed and leaves the alley. Telling her sisters to follow her. Mary follows the orders. But sarah stays. She slowly walks to where Max was hiding. She was humming come little childern. Max could feel himself wanting to go to her. Then the trance is broken when Winferd yells for sarah. Sarah let's out a sigh. Before walking away from Max and out of the alley. 

The kids come out of their hiding spots. Dani uses an oven to get her balance and the oven door swings open. She looks at it and then smiles at the others. She announces, "I have an idea".

(High school)  
The sisters walk up to the derseted school. Winferd remarks it's a prison for childern. They enter the school. They can hear Danis voice mocking them from the intercoms. They see allison and chase her for a bit. Until they hear a womans voice teaching how to speak Spanish.

The sisters head in the direction of the voice. They pause just outside of one of the big ovens that the art students use to harden their molds. The woman continues to talk from inside the oven. Winifred gives the signal and the sisters all rush into the oven. They stop and look around and we realize that womans voice is coming from a boom box. The sisters all walk over to is, not realizing that the voice isnt connected to a real person. Suddenly the door to the oven is slammed by Thackary. The witches scream in frustration. Thackary hits the button and the oven turns on. 

(Outside the school)  
The kids rejoice in their victory, not noticing the green smoke that hovers above the chimney to the furnace. Thackary is spinning Max in the air as they danced in the open flied. Allsion and Dani talk about Allison quilt over not saving her sister and moving on. Dani tells Allison she now is part of her family, a dennison. The boys come back over to the girls and Max whole heartedly agrees with his sister. 

(Danis house)  
The group enter the house. They turn on the lights. The siblings calling out for their parents. Max yelling that he now has a cat and they do not get say about it. Since Dani said he could keep her. Dani rolled her eyes at her brother. Thackary and allison chuckling at Max responds. After a bit they get no reponse from their parents. Dani tries again calling for her parents. And again they get no response. She concluds that their parents might be over the curse but still wanting to party. Knowin her parents they party till drop even when their not under a curse. 

(Town Hall)  
The parents and town folk are still under the curse dancing until they die. 

(Danis house)  
The group is in Danis room. Max and allison cuddle in Danis bed. Max falls asleep mumbling about how he is gonna turn allison into a fat lazy house cat. Allison purring then slowly falls asleep. Dani and Thackary falls asleep huddle tougher in a corner in her room.

(High school)  
The green smoke that hovered over the chimney goes back into the oven. The door to the oven opens and the sisters walk out, smudged with soot and grime.

(Street)  
Jay and ice are sitting on a car. The trees around them have been toilet papered, and it's late at night. Jay tries to give ideas to do but ICE disagrees to all the ideas. ICE remarks that he isnt feeling well. Jay smacks him and takes the candy from the other boy. 

The sisters come up as Mary sniffs out Danis shoe, only Dani shoes are worn by Jay. Mary comes up and sniffs the shoe. Jay pulls his foot from Mary's face . Both boys are disturbed by the witches. Winifred again pissed at her sister mistake. The witches start to leave until they hear the remarks of the boys. Now they are anger. 

(Sanderson cottage)  
Jay and Ice are now hanging in cages from the ceiling. The witches now have their childern. But without the book. Winifred cant remember how to make the potion. She slowly falls into despair. Rushing to the window calling out for her book. 

(Danis house)  
The book opens its eye. At that moment Thackary wakes up and the books shuts its eye. Dani wakes up a moment later. Thackary smiles at her. Thackary stretches and then grabs the clock on the nearby shelf. He realizes its five clock. He is in big trouble when he gets home. He rushes to put on his shoes. Dani wants him to stay. She shakes her head and turns to Allison. She feels bad for the teen turned cat. Thackary pops up that they can use the book. At first she was against the idea. But looking into his eyes and seeing same need to help allison. She gives into his idea. They open the book. At that moment flash of light comes out of the book. 

(Sanderson cottage)  
Winifred is weeping on the bed. Mary is distraught and doesn't know what to do. Winifred decides it's the end and has Mary help her to the window to say goodbye to the cruel world. They reach the window and Winiferd looks out. With delight, she spots the signal from the spellbook. She gathers her sister they fly out on a old broom, a vacuum and a mop. 

(Danis house)  
Dani and Thackary are still looking in the book. They find out that a circle of salt will protect them from witches. Suddenly Allison jumps on the book and slams it shut. All the while the sisters draw closer. They try to explain themselves but she cuts them. She lectures at them the dangers of the book. While the sisters arrive outside. After allison finishes her lectures she returns to Max and falls back to asleep.

Thackary decides it's time for him to go home. They walk out of the room and into the hallway. Max goes over to his parents room and looks in. She calls for her parents but no response. She also doesn't see them. She starting to worry. Her parent might be party animals. But they never stay out this late. She closes the door and goes backs to Thackary. 

They head for the kitchen. Just like her. Thackary is getting bad feeling. At that moment the witches uses the window to sneak in. 

(Kitchen)  
They find the salt. Dani whisper about Thackary being her boyfriend. Thackary leans in and pushes her hair back. She closes her eyes. Just when they were an inch apart. They hear a crashing sound. They pull apart and rush upstairs to get Max. 

(Danis room)  
They burst into the room. It appears that Max is asleep under the covers. The notice the book is gone. The bad feeling is back ten fold. Dani pulls the covers back to awake her brother. But instead she finds sarah. Sarah says trick or treat. The two teens scream.

At that moment winiferd Mary and unconscious Max come out of the closet. Mary is holding the unconscious Max in her arms and Winifred has the book and allison in a sack around her waist. She taunts them. The book opens its eye and looks at Dani. Dani jumps back with a yell. Winiferd opens the book and a ball hit Dani and she goes down. 

Thackary uses salt to quickly form a circle around him and Dani. Winiferd is impressed and annoyed. She tells her sister it's time to go. They had off on their fake brooms. When they are gone Thackary tries to awake Dani. When she does awake. She ask for her brother . But all she given is broken eyes and a whimper. 

(The sky)  
The sister are flying to their cottage. Winferd orders Sarah to sing to lure the childern to them. Sarah flies off from them and begins singing, come little childern. 

(Danis house)  
Dani and Thackary listen as Sarah sings. All the children in the town begin to head towards the sisters cottage. Dani tries to call to the childern. But the childern are under a spell and do not hear her. It dawns on Thackary that the witches only have tonight to suck the lives of the children but if they fail before the the sun rises. They will die. He tells Dani his theory. It only takes her second to come up with a plan. 

(Sanderson cottage)  
Sarah lands outside and then runs into the cottage. She exclaims the childern are coming. Winiferd and Mary congratulate for well done job. Max is struggling to escape while Allison is in the sack that hangs near the fireplace. She is frustrated and trying to free herself. Sarah comes over to Max. He stops struggling to get free. 

She touches his baby cheeks. She then pats his hair. She is humming, come little childern. Max doesn't fall under the spell. But sarah doesn't mind or care. She yanks his fuffly hair and pulling his head back . She leans in. Now there is only an inch between the two. She stops her humming. She licks his rosy lips. The young boy let's out a whimper. 

He tries to pull away from her. But her grasp is to strong. She licks his cheeks. She plants kisses on his forehead. Allsion hearing Max distress. Tries to free herself more. Sarah kisses Max on the lips. He let's out a gasp. She uses it to her advantage to stick her tongue down the boys throat. The force make out session last a couple of minutes. She pulls away from him. She let's his hair go. She licks her lips. She looks at him, like predator looking at her prey. He cries and whimpers. 

Winiferd tells Sarah to leave him alone and to help with the potion. Sarah smiles wickedly. She leans close to his ear. And whispers "thou shall not die but shall become my pet. Thou shall not be virgin no more". She licks his ear. She stands up and bounces to her sister. They all can hear the curses Allsion throwing at Sarah for touching and thinking touch Max like that. 

(Danis house)  
Max pulls her parents car out of the garage and tries to make her way around the children that are walking very slowly in the street. 

(Sanderson cottage)  
Sarah and mary are picking on Jay and ICE. Sarah is spinning Jay's cage around and around and Mary is force feeding Ice candy. Both of the boys want to puke. Winiferd remarks that the lives of childern of salem shall be theirs and they will be young and beautiful again. Max had remark on his tongue only for sarah to give him a nasty lewd look and he shut his month. He wasn't his big sister. He wasnt brave and witty. He let out a cry. Sarah came back over to him. She was patting his head again. 

Winiferd bite her tongue and spit into the cauldron. At that moment Dani and Thackary pull up outside. The potion was ready. The cage that Ice was in is lowered. Ice memories come flashing front of his eyes. The day he meet his best friend. The day they pulled their first. The birthdays and holidays. The day their parents married each other. The day his step sister comes to crying. Telling him she was a boy. That he lost a sister but gained a brother. 

His memories stop. He looks up at his step brother and gives gives him a smile. Tears are running down his face. At least he thinks he won't have to see his baby brother die. Jay is looking down at him crying and calling for him. His cage is opened up and the witches pull him out. Sarah and mary holding him tight. Winiferd brings the potion to his lips. 

At that moment Dani burst into the cottage. The witches taunt the young girl. She snarls at them that no matter how many lives they take. They will always be ugly. The witches gasp at her. Dani also state that she isnt late. She just in time. She tells them about daylight saving time. The witches are laughing at her. At that moment the sky turns pink. The witches are tricked. They let go of ICE and start acting like they are dieing. Dani rushes to grab her bother and Allison. Then they rush outside. Leaving a caged Jay. And a dazed Ice standing over the witches.

(Outside)  
Thackary is whistling for them to get in the car. Both Dani and Max run to the car. Thackary and Max hug. Dani pulls the pink sticker of the lights. They get in the car 

(Inside)  
Winiferd, Mary, and Sarah all lay in a heap on the floor. They can hear the doors of the car shut and the car driving off. They all open their eyes. They realized Dani tricked them again. They stand up. Winifred realizes the magic in the candle is almost out and the potion is gone. Expect for enough for one child. 

(The car)  
Dani using the honk and telling childern to move it. 

(Sanderson cottage)   
Winiferd want to use the potion on Dani. Her sister try to get her change her mind. They have plenty of childern. But she refuses to listen. ICE also tries to stop the witches from following the gang but Winiferd hits him with a ball of electricity. Knocking him out. Jay calling for his brother. The witches leave on their broom, mop and vacuum.

(The car)  
Max is crying for Dani to speed up. Both Dani and Thackary check behind to see if witches are following but they are not. Suddenly Winiferd pulls up next to the drivers side window. She makes joke about a drivers permit. How did she know about drivers permits thought Dani. Winferd laughs and then tries to pull Dani out of the car but the boys hold onto him. Dani is able to disentangle herself from her. She flings out her hand to fend off another atteck and Winiferd is knocked into some bushes. The kids cheers. 

(Cemetery)  
The car pulls up to the gate and the kids hop out. They quickly head for the gate so that the can get on hallowed ground. They get inside the gate, but Billy has finally caught up with them. He grabs ahold Dani. Dani pulls put a switchblade and she and Billy fight. She tells the boys and allison to run. The boys and Allison run off. 

Winiferd, Sarah, and Mary finally arrive. They hover over the cemetery. Billy has managed to get Dani into a head-lock of sorts. Winiferd tells him to give her Dani. Sarah tells him to bring her the small child when is done giving Dani to Winiferd. Dani is struggling to get loose and snarling at Sarah to stay away from her brother. But billy doesn't do what his ordered. He takes Danis knife and cuts the strings that hold his month shut.

He curses the witches out and let's go of the puzzled Dani. Winiferd sneers at Billy before she and her sisters fly off. A little bit later Dani has caught up with the boys. Billy walks right behind her. Thackary tries get Dani to move out of away to atteck Billy. But she stops him. Stating the zombie was a good zombie.

(Billy's grave)  
This is where they plan to stage their defense. Thackary pours a circle of salt around the open grave. Dani takes a few practice swings with a tree branch. They put Max in the grave to keep him safe from Sarah. Even though Winiferd is after her. Dani is going to fight and not hide. She also wants to bash in sarah head for touching her brother. Allison spots the witches. She gives her orders to them. 

The witches appear. Winiferd mocks them. Dani takes a swing at her and she laughs at her. She grabs ahold of her sticks and tosses it aside. Dani ducks when she tries to grab her. Sarah and Mary have gone to fight Thackary. He faces off with Billy, who is still grauding Max. Winiferd stops trying grabbing at Dani when she hears Billy mocking her. Winiferd takes a nose dive and aims right for Billy, but at the lat moment she curves her broom upward and knocks off Billy's head. Max gives a shriek. He tries to get out of the grave. 

But Dani yells at him to stay. She crawls to the head. She gets ahold of it. She stands up and puts it back on Billy's head. Winiferd swoops in grabs the distracted Dani and takes off. The gang is calling for Dani. She pulls out the vial the potion was in. She tries to make the struggling Dani to drink the potion. Allison takes a running leap up a tree and lands right on Winiferd. She knocks the vial out of her hand. Winiferd then tosses allison to the ground. Thackary manages to catch the vial before it hits the ground.

He threatens to break it if she doesn't give back Dani. Winiferd threatens to kill Dani if he breaks the viel. Thackary makes a quick decision and downs the potion. The gang yells no Thackary. He tosses away the viel. "Now you have no choice. You have to take me". He yells at Winiferd. Winiferd lowers herself to hover about a foot off the ground. She smirks, "you are a fool to give thy life for thy lovers". She tosses Dani down and grabs Thackary by the front of his shirt. 

The gang call for Thackary. Winiferd and Thackary struggle. Mary and Sarah yell for their sister. Flying towards her. By this point Max crawled out of the grave. Mary flies right by Dani, Max and Billy and they grab the extension from the vacuum and hang onto it. Dani tells them to pull harder. Sarah flies over and tries to help Mary get free. Meanwhile, Winiferd is trying to suck Max's life force. Dani tells the boys to let go. They let go and sarah and Mary fly high up in the air. Thackary knocks Winiferd's hands from him and they both fall to the ground.

Winiferd landing face first into some grass. She gets up and crawls over to Thackary. She picks him up off the ground and still tries to suck away his life force. He continues to struggle with her. Meanwhile, the sun begins to rise. Wi feed looks down and realizes that she's on hallowed ground and she begins to turn to stone. She calls for her book. She turns completely to stone. Thackary finally manages to free himself and he falls away from the statue

(Up in the air)  
Both the sister are hit with the sunlight. Sarah calls out to Max saying goodbye to "her baby". The young boy whimpers. Danis snares at sarah. With a flash of purple, sarah is no more. Mary calls to her sisters. With a flash of red, Mary is no more. 

(Cemetery)  
Winiferd statue explodes in a flash of green and the kids all quickly turn away and shield their eyes. Allison, very quietly does. Her mission is over. The kids not realizing that allison is gone, look at the sunrise with a newfound respect. 

Dani checks Thackary over. When she finds him to be fine. She smacks him and then she kisses him. She warps her arms around his neck and he warps his arms around her waist. Thay kiss for a bit, before pulling apart. Billy is already crawling back to his grave. They say good bye and thank them. 

Max realizes Allison is missing. They sreach of her. They find her dead. Max refuses to believe she is did. Then they hear a voice for Max. Turning around they see a beautiful young ghost girl. 

Max ask if it is Allison She smiles, "yeah. The witches are dead, my soul is free. You freed me Max, thank you. Hey Dani, thanks for lighting the candle". Dani smiles and nods at allison. A young girl is calling for Allison Binx. They turn to see a smaller ghost girl looking for Allison. Allison is thrilled to see Emily again. She leans in close to Max. "I shall always be with you". Max nods at her. She kisses his cheek.

Allison turns walks towards her sister, but she pauses for one last look of her new friends. Dani gives her a wave. Emily ask, "allison Binx, what took thee so long". She replies, "I'm sorry, Emily. I had to wait three hundred years. For a virgin to light the candle". Emily and Allison walk through the gates into heaven. The gang watch with a smile.

Dani and Thackary went on their first date a month after the events. Because both teens were grounded by their parents. Jay and ICE turned around and became fast friends with Dani. They also warned the gang that the books eye had open up. Some time in the future. Trouble might come a foot.


End file.
